


Comfort within the Silence

by SoraHinari



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba Saluja - Freeform, Alibaba is a dumbass, Attempt at Humor, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Hakuryuu is mentioned, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Judar is a dumbass, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, They just want to get back home, World Travel, judar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Judar just wants to go come, to feel some comfort during the long nights once again, sadly he is just stuck with Alibaba at the damn Dark Continent. But hey... It might not be that bad after all.
Relationships: Judal | Judar & Alibaba Saluja, Judal | Judar/Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Comfort within the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally sliding in the Magi fandom xD  
> It is one of my favourite shows and really adore Judar and his dumbass personality! Therefore I decided to write this short piece! I hope you enjoy!

It was dark, pitch black, honestly his red eyes couldn’t tell if it was morning or night, there wasn’t something out there that signaled that either! Whatever time it was his fellow traveler, who looked pretty stupid, as if it was a kid’s toy in his opinion, was asleep next to a camp fire they had set up.    
He on the other hand was just laying on his stomach, eyes closed and hands supporting his head up from the ground. His voice was just a barely audible hum in the silence of the Dark Continent, silence which was slowly getting in his nerves and alongside Alibaba's snoring made him groan from time to time, making the doll-like figure stirr in his sleep in some of those instances.   
  
“Honestly… How long until we go back home?” The dark magi mumbled under his breath, face planting his face on the white fabric that once was around his shoulders, now used as a make-shift pillow.   
  
He got no answer, of course he didn’t. Another groan left his lips, more muffled now than before due to his face being hidden away. At least Alibaba was asleep and wouldn’t hear him whining or else he would never hear the end of it for sure, who knows maybe the little brat would rat him out to Aladdin and the others so they could have a laugh together about this situation. When they got back home… If they did.   
  
“What if we just don’t return damn it?!” Kneeling now as he sat up Judar got a hold of his hair and started un-braiding them, letting the raven waves flow down his side as he combed them with his fingers carefully removing any knots. “What if we are stuck here? All this travel would be for nothing! We will never see anyone again and… and…” With an angry grunt he pulled his hair from the annoyance making his red eyes wide, his teeth soon bit down on his bottom lip as pain surged through his skull.   
  
A pained submerged cry came from the magi, his legs kicked forward a bit as a reaction to the stinging feeling from the base of his head, admittedly feeling pretty stupid for pulling on his own hair during a nerve fit of his. Sighing, he shook his head and kept combing through his hair, mumbling to himself several complaints about his current situation.   
After several knots were freed, Judar started separating his long hair into three sections, carefully braiding them while humming under his breath. His lips stretched in a small smile, remembering the moments his king would braid his hair during the long restless nights, during the war, when everyone else was asleep besides the patrols and yet those two could never sleep, too anxious about what the next day would bring.    
They would just sit in one of their tents, talk for the long silent hours while the moon was up in the sky, after some point they didn’t even know what they were talking about just letting their conversation guide their tongues. Judar missed those nights, he wished this silent night in the unknown land they had ended up in was even a little bit similar to those, but of course they were not.    
  
After finally finishing braiding his hair in a side braid, the dark magi shook his head and just allowed himself to lay back down this time on his back. His red eyes traveled to the pitch black sky, black as if it was tar covering the whole continent. Closing them he waited, waited to maybe hear something and yet nothing came, from nowhere, besides the soft snoring of his traveling partner. That soft snoring made him chuckle for a second, turning his head to look at the white sleeping figure before rolling his eyes and laying on his side.   
  
“Maybe this whole situation isn’t THAT bad. I mean it could have been worse, if I was alone it would definitely be worse… I think at least.” With a smirk dancing on his lips, Judar stared at the doll-like form for a while before he heard another voice in the complete silence of their surroundings.   
  
“Judar, don’t you know what the action, sleep is?” A groggy voice came from the creature as it didn’t even budge from its position, his eyes were always that dumb circular like shape too so the magi could not even tell if Alibaba was actually asleep or not.    
  
Curse this place and that form of the boy, and the fact that he could not feel the rukh around here, and seriously Judar could spout curses for this situation they were thrown in all day. To be fair it was because of their own fault, at least his case was because of his own actions and by the pure reason that he didn’t listen to Hakuryuu’s warnings… But it is not like he would admit to be at fault anyways.   
Glaring at Alibaba, the dark magi just closed his eyes, now moving his lying position on his back instead of his side, crossing his arms across his chest with a low ‘hmph’ sound out of his lips.   
  
“I know very well what sleep is, your snoring was just pissing me off that is all. Who can even sleep with such a sound next to his damn ear anyways?!” Waving his right hand in a dismissive manner and adding as much annoyance in his speech as possible, he tried to make the other shut up, ignore what just happened and return to his previously resting state.    
  
But of course things wouldn’t go his way, why would they anyways?! If they did, he would be in the castle, back in Kou, wearing a fancy kimono next to his emperor, next to the king he had chosen finally for himself after all those years that he had the role of a magi weighing on his shoulders. Sadly for him his fellow traveler started talking again.   
  
“You know, even though quite rude sometimes and an ass towards us as a whole back in our continent… You’re a pretty good guy Judar!” That said compliment made the magi scoff and look away with an apparent pout on his lips “Wow, you are really not used to compliments I wonder how Hakuryuu put up with you!”   
  
Judar replied with a groan and instantly changed the side he was laying on yet again to the one that faced away from Alibaba, showing him his back as a sign of ignoring him even if he didn’t. The words settled deep inside the magi and he knew it, it was like when Hakuryuu was praising him, they made Judar feel as if he actually had a value in this world, something that Gyokuen, or better of Arba, had caused him to lose faith that he had.   
He heard the little figure taking a deep breath and exhaling it soon after. Steps were heard, small slow steps, but Judar decided to ignore them and just get comfortable, curling himself in a comfortable position before closing his red eyes with a sigh. But then he felt something laying against his stomach, exactly on top of his braided raven locks. Glancing down he saw the white doll creature there, getting comfortable while hugging the end of his braid. Shrugging he decided to ignore it and go back in attempting to drift off to sleep.   
  
“Hey, Judar?” The question was just responded with a 'hm' from the magi before Alibaba continued after a small chuckle “Good Night, rest well.”   
  
“You know what Alibaba?” Judar asked after the wish from his imprisoned partner in this wild trip “You’re not so bad yourself.” He admitted out loud for once with a smirk on his lips causing the other to gasp.   
  
“Did you just-” Not even managing to finish his sentence, Alibaba was glared at.   
  
“Alibaba, shut up and sleep.” The magi instructed, causing the king of his rival magi to shut up and just nod in agreement.   
  
As they sat there, slowly actually managing to get some rest, the magi of the Kou Empire smiled throughout his sleep. Finally finding rest through many sleepless nights and finally finding some form of comfort in this weird, cursed land… Maybe this whole situation was indeed not that bad and although he did find somewhat of a peaceful ground with his ex-enemy and now companion… Judar still wanted to go back home to his king damn it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Hope you enjoyed my piece!  
> Thank you for reading it!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
